Last One Standing
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Murders aren't uncommon in big cities, but when a Homicide Specilist and her partner are called to the scene the murders are almost always caught. But what the world doesn't know is that one of them isn't human and is being tageted by something other than a everyday Murder. Seems like the perfect opportunity for two hero to help out.


**Last One Standing: Chapter 1:**

**(This shall be my first attempt at a Mystery fanfic for Young Justice. Sorry for any OOCness for the characters I might change it later to something else… I appreciate the constructive criticisms since I believe I don't do well in the Mystery department. XP )**

***Ring! Ring!***

The sound of phone ringing sounded out throughout the small apartment. A hand shot out of the covers of a large bed grabbing the phone that was sitting on a dresser before sitting up.

"Holmes…" The young woman answered still hiding under the covers.

"Holmes we got one…" A male voice stated with a sigh.

"On my way," The young woman replied before hanging up.

Upon sitting up the young woman pushed her long black hair back before getting out of the bed she then quickly got up and changed into blue jeans and a tight black long sleeved shirt. She then put on her black high heel boots that stopped underneath her knees; she then entered the bathroom quickly brushing her long hair before placing it into a messy clip leaving some hair framing her face. It was that she heard someone entering her door she quickly called out,

"Watson did you grab my morning coffee?"

"Yes and you know I hate it when you do that!" Amelia Watson yelled from the living room.

Amelia Watson was a young woman, who was 27 years old. She had short light brown hair that was cut to the middle of ears. She had bright green eyes that were being shielded from the sunlight by black sunglasses. She was wearing her normal blue dress skirt with a white button up shirt with a matching dress jacket she also wore black high heels. She kept her badge and gun holster on her as well.

The young woman heard Watson sigh before saying," Come on Sherlock we gotta go."

Anita Sherlock Holmes was her name though her name was well earned since she was in high school. Holmes quickly grabbed her black pea coat and put it on along with her black gloves and her thin rimmed glasses.

She entered the room to see Watson holding out a cup of steaming toffee coffee which made Holmes a happy woman.

"Ah well done, Watson I see you got the right coffee." Holmes stated with a smile as she headed toward the door.

Wilson followed her as they headed out toward Wilson's car once they got in they quickly headed toward the downtown Metropolis Area.

"What do we have today, Watson?" Holmes asked.

"A young Caucasian woman stabbed to death in alley, but that was all the information I have. I'll be able to tell you more at the crime scene." Watson explained, but then Watson's phone began to ring and she quickly answered it.

"Watson… Yes sir. We are in route now… Uh oh. No she is not going to be happy… Yes sir. I'll tell her." Watson said before hanging up.

"I assume our murder scene has been compromised by pesky News Crew." Holmes stated with irritation coating her voice.

Watson looked at her with a awe before saying," How did – "

She was cut off by Holmes saying," Watson if there is one thing I have learned to dislike is the Media…"

Upon arriving at the crime scene they both noticed that the mandatory yellow tape was around the crime scene and news crews were standing around with police holding them back. It was then that Holmes instantly narrowed her eyes at the two figures that were talking to the head homicide detective.

"What is wrong Holmes?" Watson asked following Holmes gaze.

"Strange why are Superman and Batman here?" Watson asked out loud.

"This is just what I need men in tacky suits trouncing all around the crime scene… if there is one thing I dislike more than anything it's my crime scene being compromised." Holmes stated with utter contempt in her voice.

"They aren't that bad…" Watson stated.

Holmes looked at her with a raised eyebrow before saying," Yes they aren't after all I believe you would want to have sexual relations with the Batman."

"What!?" Watson squeaked out her face turning beat red.

"Well its true is it not? Anyway let's go get this over with I swear these men make their costumes so tacky." Holmes muttered to herself as she got out the car.

"Holmes… Be nice…" Watson warned.

Holmes scoffed at her as she began to head toward scene it was then that the Inspector noticed here and called her over.

"Holmes… Meet Superman and Batman…" The Inspector stated.

"Inspector, Gentleman it's an honor to meet you now if you'll excuse me I have a crime scene to look over. Oh and gentlemen talk to Watson she'll be sure to explain my investigative techniques. Inspector would you please come with me?" Holmes said as she turned and entered the ally way she could feel Watson's glare on her back which caused her to smirk slightly.

"What do we have so far Inspector?" Holmes asked as she began to look around.

She could tell that the victim was stabbed nearly 15 times, an overkill in her book. She could see the viciousness in the attack and knew that this attack was personal and of anger since the cuts were tearing into the other cuts.

"Her name is Sophie Martinez, wife to the President of the Marcel Corp. She was last seen leaving the office yesterday around 10pm her according to her husband she had stopped by to drop off some of his papers" The Inspector stated.

"Have you asked the husband about any affairs he has been having? After all Inspector this isn't a robbery none of her jewelry has been taken." Holmes asked as she took a closer look at the wounds.

"No…" He simply stated.

"Also you should check for any missing steak knives… the wounds have a pattern similar to a steak knife. Also from the bloodied foot print nearly a foot away shows that the perpetrator was obviously a woman since she was wearing high heels. Also Inspector her earrings were ripped off her ears after she died most likely to keep for herself." Holmes stated with shake of her head.

"Hm… And from the state of her dress I can tell she arrived here right after dropping the papers to her husband…" Holmes muttered to herself.

It was then that she noticed a small puncture wound on her neck upon closer inspection it was obviously done with a needle. Holmes stood up and began to walk to the dumpster she then began to look around it she didn't see anything so she got down into a push up position it was then that she noticed a needle that appeared to look like one from a hospital. Holmes luckily had put on some gloves before entering the crime scene she pulled out a pen and quickly began pushing the needle toward her.

"Holmes, you got something?" The Inspector asked with curiosity.

Holmes didn't say anything as she put herself into a crouching position as soon as moved the needle from underneath the dumpster. She then picked up the needle before showing the Inspector,

"It appears that Ms. Martinez was injected with a date rape or something along those lines… Whoever did this wanted to torture this woman," Holmes stated with narrowed eyes.

The Inspector nodded his head before having one of the lab people take the needle placing it into a bag.

"We'll let you know if get anything Holmes." The Inspector said with a grim expression.

Holmes nodded before she turned to leave," Well Inspector I have some errands I need to attend to and one other thing the person who killed her was some she knew and is either a doctor or a nurse with medical training."

She didn't hear the reply as she quickly began to walk away doing her best to avoid any Media Crew.

Just as she past Watson who was still talking to the two vigilantes she yelled out," Watson, I am fixing to take you car."

This caused Watson to stiffen slightly before saying her good byes and quickly caught up to Holmes.

"I assume that you managed to help lead the Inspector in the right direction…" Watson stated.

Holmes looked at her with a raised eyebrow before saying," Yes though I noticed you in deep conversation with Batman. I believe you've acquired a date then?"

Watson said nothing except for punching her in the arm.

"Ow… Maybe I should warn the Batman that you're into S&M. Like the line in that one song "Stick and Stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me." Holmes stated with the most innocent look she could muster.

Watson's face went beat red before she stuttered out," S-Shut up!"

"I must be right judging by how red your face is and that you are stuttering. I would think you weren't going to be surprised since in your Fantasy Diary I read you wanted to be tied up and dominated-" Holmes was cut off with Watson hitting her upside the head.

Before Watson could say anything more she noticed that Superman had a hand covering his mouth and a slight pink ting to his cheeks. It then dawned on her that Superman had good hearing and her face went redder than it already was.

"Shut up! Superman can hear you." Watson stated quietly.

"Oh is that so then my dear good sir please give Batman my dire warning my friend here wants to S&M him up… No that I think about since he is Batman… My Watson I didn't know you were into bestiality as well…" Holmes stated innocently.

Watson noticed that Superman had his hand covering his face as if he was trying to prevent himself from laughing. This caused her face to turn redder.

"Your as red as cherry. Maybe should go ask Batman to come pop it, "Holmes stated with a grin like the cat who at the cannery.

Watson could see that Superman was really trying not laugh by how he dug his face into his hand slightly.

Watson glared at Holmes who simply smiled innocently at her before saying," I hate you…"

"Oh come now, Watson. I am simply teasing you." Holmes said with a slight snicker.

Watson glared at her one last glare as they entered the car and drove away leaving the scene and began to head toward the nearby hospital. Holmes couldn't help, but fell that today she accomplished something other than a crime.

**(Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if characters were OOC there is a reason that Superman and Batman were there. Sorry if the mystery aspect was a little weak. Haven't written Mystery before so here's my first attempt hope you like it. XD )**


End file.
